Slytherin Ties
by Blacklustz
Summary: Because not everyday starts out like any other, sometimes the fates just like to screw with us. DBHr onshot pairing


This is a response to **hailiebu** 's 69-Day Challenge.  
**Title: **Slytherin Ties**  
Author: **blacklustz**  
Pairing/s: **Hermione, Draco/Blaise, Ron/Harry and Seamus/Neville.**  
Rating: **NC-17 Sexual content and adult themes.  
**Warnings:** Slash, and insinuated Twincest which is hardly worth mentioning.**  
Summary: **Because not everyday starts out like any other, sometimes the fates just like to screw with us.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own it…if I did own it then it would have an 18+ rating.  
**Beta:** Mary (**professormary at LJ world**)

I would love it if you go to Cry's (**hailiebu**) LiveJourney and vote for you're favourite ficlet in response to her challenge.  
Her Liveournal:www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/users/hailiebu/

The voting willl be open until 5am tomorrow morning, Arizona time. Also I recommend you to check out some of her fic's. One of my fav is 'Blue Rose'.

Other than that please review, it's my first time doing a slash pairing so be kind…

P.S. If any one feels offended by the pairings in this fic, then don't read it. This is supposed to be a humorous ficlet, don't take it seriously.

* * *

The day had started off like any other, she had woken up at 7:30 am, dressed in her school uniform after showering, made sure she had placed every book she would need for today's classes in her bag, and left the Head's Common room, just listening as a sleepy Slytherin had only just started his own morning rituals. 

Yes, it had certainly started off as any other day.

Or so she thought.

Hermione sat down in her usually place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, placing her potions text book in front of her as she piled eggs and toast onto her plate. Half an hour before classes would start, she witness a tired a tired Harry sit opposite her along with a lustful Ron, unsurprisingly the lust was directed at the food before him.

Rolling her eyes' she concentrated on reading the words before her.

"Hermione, do you have some parchment that I could use today, I forgot to buy more on the last Hogsmeade weekend'" asked the red head whilst stuffing his mouth.

Looking up from her book, Hermione forced herself not to frown at the view of Ron's mouth and its contents at the moment.

"Oh yea, and Hermione, er…you wouldn't happen to have…um…any sunscreen would you?"

"Why Harry?"

"Me and Ron might go, um…swimming later today"

Seamus, who was sitting next to Harry' suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, mumbling something about them needing a lot of sunscreen.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…he just…ah…nothing," Ron replied hastily.

"Ok…" she said,watching as Harry turned a bright shade of red, all the while repeatedly elbowing Seamus.

"I may as well get the stuff now seeing as how I've lost my appetite", she grumbled, as she eyed Ron, who was still openly chewing his food. She drained the last of her juice and then quickly made her back to the Head Girl's room.

'Well that was bizarre' she thought as she said the password to the common room entrance.

Once she was inside her room, she grabbed enough parchment to satisfy Ron and made her way into the shared bathroom. Upon entering, she noticed that Malfoy had left his door to the bathroom open, and that he had also left his tie on the bathroom floor. Thinking perhaps he might have dropped it' she decided to put it on his bed.

Picking up the tie she tip-toed over to the Slytherin's door. A quick glance confirmed that no one was inside so she quietly made her way over to his bed. Noticing how much green he had around the room was hardly surprising for the Gryffindor, as she wouldn't be surprised if he slept with snakes.

Just as she was about to turn around and go back into the bathroom she heard the distinct sound of people talking in the common room.

For some stupid reason she froze, almost like a rabbit being blinded by headlights and the only thing she could think of was 'I'm dead'.

"Draco, where the hell is it?" came an aggravated voice.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, you 'gormless pillock."

"HAY! Don't call me stupid you git, you're the one who took it."

"Well you shouldn't lose things!" screamed Draco.

Looking at the tie that now lay on the bed, she noticed the name Blaise Zabini in elegant script on the tag. 'Ah, so it's Blaise out there with him. Great now I have a crazed Ferret and overly pissed Italian on my hands'. With that thought in mind, her feet finally decided to help her out and start moving.

Thinking perhaps it would be best to get the sunscreen and get back to the Great Hall, she practically run straight to her cupboard in the bathroom. Once it was in her hand, she rushed back to her room, making sure to close the bathroom door behind her.

Leaning up against the door, she tried to catch her breath. Hermione could hear the blood pounding in her ears, never in her life had she been so scared, sure she had faced many challenges with Harry and Ron. But she knew that in the end, with their help, they could overcome anything, and that's what scared her, here…she was alone. Alone with two pissed off Slytherins, knowing that if they saw her leaving they would know she heard them arguing. She may not have gotten anything incriminating from their argument, but just the knowledge that she had witnessed them losing control was enough for Zabini to put her on his family's hit list.

Stuffing the parchment and sunscreen in one of the pockets in her robe, she walked over to the door that separated her bedroom and the common room. Hearing no more yelling, she slowly opened the door inch by inch, cringing as the screech of the door seemed louder than usual. She tip-toed again over to her salvation.

"There it is!"

"Fine, put it on and let's go, I swear doing the 69'er is more trouble than it's worth"

Stopping in her tracks. She strained her ears, hoping to god she didn't hear what she thought she just heard.

"Wait a minute, why is my tie in here? Draco, didn't you take this off of me in the common room?"

'SHIT', eyes wide with panic, she pushed the painting open and ran all the way back to the Great Hall, only stopping once she made it back to her seat. 'Well now I have something incriminating' she thought sarcastically.

"Wow, what the bloody hell happened to you?" questioned Ron.

Face flushed and breathing erratically, she whipped her head to look at her two best friends. She wanted to say something, anything. But all that she could muster was a noise that sounded vaguely like a mouse.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"I...I...um…no." 'No, she wasn't _alright_' she had just confirmed that one of her darkest fantasy was true, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were lovers. Groaning, she checked her watch, "come on, let's get to class".

Ron and Harry simply looked at her, waiting to for her to elaborate on her current state of edginess.

Standing, she tried to be convincing, "I'm fine, fine. Can we go now?"

Ron and Harry shrugged, not really wanting to get involved.

* * *

The day dragged on for Hermione, she couldn't help but notice how close Ron and Harry would sit, always bumping each other. Talking between themselves… 

'Ugh'

It was all Malfoy's and Zabini's fault, all day she envisioned what went on in their common room last night, where she was sleeping not 15 feet away. Not to mention the way they were whispering to each other during class, how could she have not noticed their relationship before? She would rather strangle herself than admit it out loud, but she found both boys very attractive and had on many occasion wondered what it would be like to be with them. The only thing stopping her was that Malfoy was a ruddy great git, true he never called her Mudblood, not since her 5th year, but he still got on her nerves.

So when classes had finally finished for the day she felt overjoyed, knowing that she could just spend her time in the library and take her mind away from this morning.

Of course as the fates would have it, Neville and Seamus made their way over to HER table, animatedly chatting about the theory of Filch and Mr. Norris's true relationship.

"If you two are going to be in here, then the least you could do is bloody shut your great gobs!"

Stunned, both boys immediately stopped talking, shocked to hear the Gryffindor princess swear.

"Gee Hermione what crawled up your arse?"

Glaring she wondered how long it would take to drown Seamus, in jelly.

"Hay Mione, Harry was looking for you before, he wanted to grabbed the sunscreen off ya'"

"Bollocks!"

"Hay that's two profanities in the last 60 seconds, and from the Head Girl no less"

"Cram it Seamus"

Shoving her books back into her bag she rushed out of the library and made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Well that was different"

"Really Seamus, you didn't have to provoke her"

"Yea, but at least it got us alone"

Smiling both boys made good use of their_ alone_ time.

* * *

Grumbling more 'profanities' as Seamus put it, she made her way into the Gryffindor common room. Strangely enough no one was there. Thinking perhaps Ron and Harry were in their dorm room, she hastily made her way up the stairs. 

Knocking, she heard a 'thud' and some hushed voices. When the door opened she was surprised to be faced with Fred and George.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" ask Fred...or George?

"I could ask you the same question."

Noticing their dishevelled appearance, not to mention one of them was wearing their pants back to front, she decided to ignore the fact that they really didn't need to be here.

"We came to see dear Ronnie, but he decided to go for a swim down at the lake with Harry."

"Fred!" His twin screamed, watching as George elbowed Fred.

"What? They did." Turning back to the brown haired witch, he ignored his scowling brother.

"When did they leave?"

"Bout 15 minutes ago, you'll catch 'em if you go now."

"Fred!"

Not wanting to waste time, she rushed back down the stairs and out to the lake.

* * *

Hearing splashing, she figured they had already jumped into the lake, plus she noticed Harry's glasses on the ground next to two sets of piled cloths. 

"Oh god Ron." To say she was shocked to see her two best friends seemingly naked in the water and kissing was an understatement. Sure they spent a lot of time together. But never would she have thought they were in any way sexually involved.

"Ah hem". Trying to get their attention, she did her best to look in another direction.

"Don't stop, please." Moaning, as Ron lovingly bit into Harry's neck. Now flushed red as Weasley hair, she coughed louder.

"Hermione?" Came the strangled voice of Ron.

"Here's the sunscreen, Harry" She couldn't help but giggle at their expressions. She thought perhaps she should be angry that they didn't tell her about their relationship, but after today she really couldn't be bothered. Placing the bottle on the ground she turned back to their worried faces, "Be careful that the squid doesn't get frisky".

Without looking back, she made her way back to the castle, at which point she laughed hysterically. Tomorrow morning was going to be very memorable for the Trio. Never had she seen those boys so embarrassed.

Making her way into the Head's common room, she stifled her laughter, lest Malfoy be in his room and overhears her.

She opened the door quietly and then dropped her bookbag on the floor, toeing her shoes off and flinging her jumper. Then she waved her wand, muttering "Lumos."

It was then that she thought her heart might fly out of her ribcage!

"Ahhh!"

"Hello granger," came the familiar drawl of Malfoy.

Hyperventilating, she attempted to mentally jumpstart her heart. The cocky blond was sprawled out on her bed, fingers laced under his head and giving her one of his famous smirks.

"Draco, you really shouldn't scare the poor girl"

Screaming again, she turned around to be faced with another Slytherin, 'what was it with these Slytherins and hiding'.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" she said while slowly backing up against her wardrobe in an attempt to distance herself from them.

Kicking his legs over the edge of the bed, Malfoy stood with all the grace of a Greek god. "Well Granger we decided that virgin sacrifices were on a down so we thought we might bring the numbers up again."

"WHAT?"

Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the dark haired Slytherin and picked of a non existent piece of link from Italians shoulder.

"We came for a chat."

"A chat? A bloody chat?...Right sure, and Snape goes disco dancing on Saturday nights."

Snorting, Blaise stepped forward.

"Bella, we came to ask you some questions."

"Well the bleeding questions can be left till tomorrow."

"Sorry bella, we've been waiting all day, and we don't intend to wait any longer."

She couldn't help but become hypnotised as Blaise made his way over to her, standing so close that she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes were the darkest and richest chocolate ever created, the complete opposite to that of the blond standing behind him.

"You see, this morning I lost my tie, and after searching for it for some time I finally found it laying on Draco's bed."

He continued to look at her, eyes reflecting his intense curiosity.

"And what surprised me was the fact that it was in his room when I found it, seeing as when it was removed from my body I was currently residing in the common room."

Outwardly Hermione looked as calm as ever, relaxed, mellow, chilled out, but she was anything but that. Inside, her mind was looking very much like the battle the Japanese Issued on Pearl Harbour. She knew she'd been caught. There was no use running, and she doubted she could outsmart both of them, especially since she was so aroused from being so close to the two sexiest Hogwarts students.

Concentrating on breathing evenly, she didn't notice when Malfoy had placed himself behind her, trapping her between himself and Blaise.

"You see Hermione, nobody but you and I know the password to the Head Dorms. And seeing as how we heard somebody running out of the common room soon after finding Blaise's tie on my bed, we figured the only logical conclusion was that you, my dear, were the one to place it on my bed."

She felt Draco brush his nose against her neck, inhaling the scent that was her own. She had never heard her first name slip from those pale lips before, many other names but never her first name and never as such a purr.

"Mmm…she smells nice."

"I bet she tastes even better." To prove his point Blaise dipped his head on the other side of her neck and started nibbling on her flesh, resting his hands on her hips. "Oh, come sei bella".

"Do you have anything to say?" questioned Draco.

Moaning, she felt Blaise's tongue sweep across the skin he just lightly bit into.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Suddenly both Slytherins detached themselves from the brunette, leaving her to stand on two shaky legs. Hermione quickly sat down on the only chair in the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for much longer.

Smirking at her inability to no longer stand, Draco sat on her bed, bringing him directly opposite her.

Hermione wasn't sure which tactic she preferred for removing the smirk on Draco's face, kissing him senseless or beating him repeatedly over the head with a plank of wood.

"So, I take it your silence in response to our question would mean yes, you are guilty?" questioned Draco.

Knitting her eyebrows together in concentration, Hermione tried to remember the question, and it hit her, like a great big bucket of chilled water…the tie.

It was all the damn tie's fault.

"So, Hermione," purred Draco. "How much did you hear this morning?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you, I merely saw a green tie in the bathroom, I though I would be nice and put it in your room." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But what did you hear bella, whilst you were accidentally eavesdropping?"

They were taunting her, and they knew she was aware of it, on that, she would bet her entire book collection.. But she lost any ground she might have made during this whole situation, and all it took was for Blaise to sensually run his right hand up the inside of Draco's thigh. An inch from his crotch he stopped, only letting his thumb slowly run circles over Draco's growing erection.

With a quiet moan, Hermione mentally jumping out of her chair and starting ripping off their cloths in a mad act of passion, but physically she was still sitting in her seat with her eyes trained on the patterns Blaise's thumb was making. She also noticed the mewling noises being emitted from Draco.

"Now what did you hear this morning?"

Without looking away from Blaise's hand, she tried to muster the energy to speak.

"I, um. I heard you and ...Draco, 'deep breath' in the common room." Biting her lip, she tried not to moan as she watched Draco lean back on his hands and start rolling his hips in attempt to bring more friction where he needed it most. Taking another deep breath, she unconsciously clenched her hands into a fist in her lap as Blaise nibbled on the boy's neck.

Without stopping his task of teasing the flawless skin before him, he looked over at the Gryffindor through heavy lidded eyes, "You heard Draco and I what?"

Groaning in dissatisfaction, she brought her eyes back to the Italian's face, "Blaise".

"Answer me and I'll let you play."

Breathing erratically, she squeezed her legs together, fully aware of the ache between her thighs. "You were looking for your tie."

"Sì" Moving his hand to grasp Draco's painfully hard cock.

"I was in Draco's room for only a short while…I placed the tie on his bed."

Blaise then moved his hand up the Slytherin's torso, slowly undoing the buttons on the Blond's tailored shirt.

"What made you run out of the common room bella?"

At every inch of skin that was uncovered Hermione found that she was unwilling to move a muscle, fearing that it was all a dream.

Removing his hand from the body that now lay flat on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge he turned to look at the flushed book worm.

"I believe I asked you a question?"

Hearing Draco's pleas for more, she found herself telling the complete truth. Later if anyone asked her about it she would animatedly deny any knowledge of it.

"I heard Draco say something about you and…er…um.."

"Tell me, the more you say, the more Draco get what he wants"

If possible she went an even deeper shade of red, "He said that the 69'er was more trouble than what it was worth…"

With a gleam in his dark eyes Blaise sat up and kneeled beside Draco and suddenly ripped the shirt open, the few buttons that were still buttoned now scattered across the room.

"And what frightened you?"

"Er…"

"Oh god Hermione…please…answer the question," pleaded the Draco, waiting for Blaise to touch him again.

"I…always thought…that, um. The thought of you two as…er…l..lovers, would be… hot," she said, quickly looking away from the two sets of eyes that were now pinned on her.

"Il bella." Blaise gracefully slid off the bed and kneeled in front of Hermione, tipping her chin to look up at him and not at her hands.

"You fantasised about us?"

When no answer came from the beauty sitting before him, he decided to take the initiative and make it a night to remember, and if Draco and he were lucky, there would be many more nights to come.

He cupped her jaw and lightly pressed his lips upon hers, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, he nibbled on it gently. Relishing in her whimpers, he ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for permission to go further. She responded immediately, sliding her tongue against his. As she delved into his mouth he lightly scrapped his teeth against her tongue.

Pulling back, the Italian looked into the Gryffindor's eyes, searching for an answer to an unspoken question. Happy with what he found, he stood and offering his hand to her.

"Since the school ties started all this, cara, I think we should introduce you to the many pleasures of the school uniform."

Draco stretched out and waited for his lover and soon to be lover to make their way onto the bed.

He was going to have to go back on what he said this morning. The 69'er _was _worth the time and effort since it resulted in this.

Never would he degrade a sexual position again, and to show his appreciation for them he vowed to try every possible position there was, no matter how long it would take.

* * *

Rough translation of what Blaise say's 

Come sei bella how: beautiful you are  
Il bella: So beautiful  
Bella: beautiful for girl ('bello' if for a boy).  
Cara: dear one, loved one, beloved…basically someone you care for.  
Si: Yes

I may or may not do a sequel to this, Cry's want's me to write a sequel that contains what our beloved Harry and Ron get up to in the lake…so we'll see how bored I get to whether or not I write it.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
